


Send Them to The Sun

by IProbablyNeedHelp



Series: Straight Into the Fire [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek has a small family, Derek has a stepdad wow, Fluff, GUYS DEREK IS IN COLLEGE, Gen, Human Derek Hale, Is derek even gay or bi or pan or anything in this one?, It's just him his stepdad and his mom, POV Derek Hale, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Slash, Pre-Stiles Stilinski, Single Child Derek, give it like nine months, haha not for long, i'm trash, idk - Freeform, with a new member along the way aww yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IProbablyNeedHelp/pseuds/IProbablyNeedHelp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shh. It’ll be fine. Just promise not to tell your mom that I spoiled her surprise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Them to The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so like this one person asked if I could provide backstory to Derek and Evan and here it is. I'm 100% sure that this is not what you meant but I'm burnt out from school so this is the best I can do. It's not a sequel, it's a prequel! *jazz hands*  
> Also Stiles doesn't appear in Derek's life yet so if you're here for the Sterek I'm sorry to disappoint you. I know I'd be disappointed too. *waves hands and curses to the sky*

Every time Derek turned on the damn T.V., all he could see was “the government did this”, “the government built that”. Right now all he knew was that he was tired and annoyed and living with his mom and stepdad as he made his way through college. College was complete crap. It sucked and screwed him over at every turn with all the homework and projects he had to do. It’s not that he wasn’t a good student. The video of his valedictorian speech could attest to that. It’s just that every time he opened his mouth the professor would begin mouthing off at him. It happened in every. Single. Class. All Derek wanted to do was find a good T.V. show and hopefully, hopefully, find some well-earned peace.

“MOTHER OF--”

Aaannnnd no such luck. Derek got up to see what was ailing his stepdad.

“Steven. Is something wrong?”

His stepfather looked up with frustrated eyes.

“Hey Derek. It’s just this projcet I have to do. I can’t seem to get the pieces together right.”

“What are you building in the first place?”

Derek grabs the box and turns it onto it’s side. Silence ensues.

“You’re having a kid.”

“Oh god you weren’t supposed to find out.”

“Well I found out anyways. How far along is Mom?”

“She’s gonna be so mad at me. I promised to keep it a surprise and now here I am making a mess of things all over again.”

“Steven!”

“What?”

“How far along is Mom?”

“I’d say around 5 weeks. Maybe 6?”

“So…”

“You were still at Berkeley.”

“When did you find out?”

“After Thanksgiving? I think it was around then.”

“Why now?”

“Well we had our hands full what with managing your schoolwork and your mom’s work. There was also those times when you’d lash out so we had to make sure that you’d be okay before giving you a little brother.”

“It took you guys 4 years to be able to decide whether or not you’d have a child.”

“Huh. Now that you mention it that does seem pretty long.”

“I think you mean ridiculous. It’s ridiculous that you waited this long.”

“Well to be fair, we couldn’t afford having another kid for the past four years.”

That gets Derek thinking. It is true to some extent. They had been constantly moving around due to Steven’s career as a military man, what with him being constantly moved from base to base. Finding housing had not been easy in any of those times and definitely took a huge chunk out of the family’s earnings. Derek didn’t blame Steven though. Maybe he would’ve when he was younger. What do you know? Growth. Back to the original topic at hand.

“We’ve been pretty stable for a while now though.”

“That was only after I got my career as a therapist, Derek.”

“But I helped out too.”

“That’s true but you know that your mother didn’t exactly like the fact that you were working two jobs to help us out.”

“It’s a Hale pride thing.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

The two relax in silence basking in the memories. Derek speaks up.

“Do you still need help with the crib?”

“What? Oh yes, please. I’m not good when it comes to building things.”

“That’s okay because I’m pretty good at it anyways.”

“To be fair you had that one stint as a construction worker.”

“Paid pretty well too.”

“Mmmm.”

The two work in silence with Steven handing over tools and parts while Derek messes about with the crib. After some time, the crib is finished.

“Hey would you look at that! It looks even better than it does on the package!”

“Isn’t it supposed to be the same as what’s on the package?”

“Derek. Humor an old man.”

“You’re only 45.”

“And nearing my midlife crisis too.”

“That still doesn’t mean you’re old.”

“Shh. It’ll be fine. Just promise not to tell your mom that I spoiled her surprise.”

“I’m not very good at lying to my mom you realize.”

“Shoot. In that case, tell her you stumbled across it by accident.”

“That’s lying. I’m no good at lying to my mom. Remember?”

A voice appears from the doorway.

“And exactly why are we lying to mothers now?”

Steven perks up at the sound of his wife. Derek shrinks at the sound of her amused tone.

“Talia! How are you feeling right now?”

“Much better than when I was carrying Derek during his first five weeks.”

“Mom!”

“Let me have some fun in my old age.”

“You’re always young to me.”

“Steven you’re a sweetheart but let’s hear what Derek has to say to his old mother.”

“Mom, you’re not that old. Honestly you don’t look like you’re close to hitting your fifties. You look like you’re maybe reaching 30. And that’s at the very most.”

“Derek you’re sweet but really now?”

“You asked!” Derek said defensively.

Talia chuckles lightly.

“That I did. Now what’s all this I hear about promises and not lying to me?”

Steven looks down sheepishly. Derek averts his eyes and looks elsewhere.

“Come on you two. You know you can be honest with me.”

The two look at each other. Unsurprisingly it is Derek who speaks up first.

“Steven wanted me to pretend that I didn’t realize you were pregnant with another kid.”

Talia looks mildly amused.

“Steven dear. I wasn’t that serious when I said to make it a surprise.”

“Still I know how much you love surprising Derek.”

“That’s true. Now why don’t both of you come downstairs and make me some macaroni and cheese.”

Steven smiles brilliantly.

“Of course it’s Wednesday!”

“And that means it’s my turn to pick. So I choose macaroni and cheese.”

“Mom. We always have that for dinner on Wednesday.”

“Even so are you really going to deny your mother her favorite food in the world?”

Steven stands and ushers Derek into the kitchen with Talia following after them.

“But my macaroni and cheese isn’t even that good!”

“It’s the first meal you ever learned to make Derek and therefore is my favorite to eat.”

Derek doesn’t change the recipe and does his usual thing. It tastes the same as usual but he’s never become tired of it. Not once for the last four years.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is folks. Government up to weird things. Derek annoyed at stuff. Derek not annoyed at stuff. Derek has a loving family with a new kid on the way. Life is great. Also I love Derek but I identify with Stiles so much more. Criticize if necessary and hmu on tumblr @sendhelpifkedup. I'm always on there. Like not kidding. I promised I wouldn't make this into a series oops. Also Talia Hale. I would love to have her as a mother. Also I know next to nothing about the American military. How often do soldiers get transferred from base to base?


End file.
